Debra Jackson
| image=200px | race=White | age approximation=15-30 | location=Georgetown, Texas | postmortem interval=Hours | found=October 31, 1979 | sex=Female | height approximation=5'8 - 5'10 | weight approximation=140 - 160 pounds | cause of death=Strangulation | body condition = | span = }} For the male victim found in 1987, see White Socks. '"Orange Socks" ' was a female between fifteen and thirty that was found nude, except for a matching pair of orange socks, which led to her nickname. Henry Lee Lucas, who confessed to her murder, was later acquitted, as it is believed that he was untruthful. Lucas confessed to over 3,000 murders, including that of Tammy Alexander and Carol Cole. Case Orange Socks' body was found face-down in a culvert along a highway in Georgetown, Texas. She had been sexually assaulted and was strangled. Along with the pair of socks on her body, she also wore an abalone/mother of pearl stone on a ring. Orange Socks is believed to have been a transient or a runaway. Strong evidence supports this, as she had keys from an Oklahoma motel, long nails, insect bites, unshaven legs and a makeshift sanitary pad. She had salpingitis, which was due to having untreated gonorrhea. One woman called after the case was featured on television and stated she had seen a person matching the victim's description hitchhiking in Texas. No other information of the victim in life is available. Henry Lee Lucas confessed to her murder and was sentenced to death. It was later discovered that police officers from the area had him look at crime scene photos and then confess during interviews, which they would use to gain recognition for solving cold cases. Lucas' death sentence was commuted in June 1998, but he remained in prison for other murders until he died of heart problems on March 12, 2001. The DNA Doe Project took on the case in 2018. Samples are currently in the works to be sent to a lab for analysis. At least two males may have been involved in the victim's murder, as DNA was discovered on the socks she wore. Law enforcement is unsure whether the profiles are strong enough for additional tests. Gallery NCMU1213120c1.jpg NCMU1213120x2.jpg NCMU1213120x3.jpg Orange Socks KTT.jpg|Sketch of Orange Socks by Karen T. Taylor orange socks portrait.jpg Orange Socks ring.jpg PM.jpg|Autopsy photo|link=File:27fce2e05a8e1d50e8e655b1004818cc.jpg Media appearances *Her case appeared on America's Most Wanted *She also appeared in Karen T. Taylor's Forensic Art and Illustration *Her case was mentioned in a 2017 episode of Cold Case Files, but the physical depiction of the victim was inaccurate. Possible identities Main article: Unidentified Wiki: Possible identities for Orange Socks Links * * * }} * * *KVUE Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:1979 deaths Category:1979 discoveries Category:Homicide by strangulation Category:Young adults Category:Sexually assaulted Category:Recognizable faces Category:White Category:People found in Texas Category:Seen alive Category:Nicknamed Category:America's Most Wanted cases Category:Possible runaways Category:Possible prostitutes Category:Unsolved Mysteries cases Category:Long age ranges Category:Possible hitchhikers Category:Possible transients Category:Cases over 30 years old Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:Current NCMEC cases Category:Cold Case Files cases Category:Ties to Oklahoma Category:DNA Doe Project cases